


Pancakes

by OhNoHello



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello/pseuds/OhNoHello
Summary: Zagreus decides to make Hypnos pancakes for breakfast. Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Have some inconsequential fluff smut that I wrote for funsies and did NOT edit :v

Zagreus shuffled back and forth in his kitchen, humming off tune to an earworm that had wriggled into his brain and refused to move. The batter in the pan started to bubble and Zagreus took that as a sign for a flip. Unfortunately, it hadn’t fully cooked and was still a gooey mess. 

“Shit,” Zagreus hissed to himself. It wasn’t the first time that morning he’d made that mistake. He’d just try to let the otherside cook and flip it back over again. It sort of worked last time. 

He had slept in. He was doing more of that those days. On a typical morning, he’d get up early, work out, be ready to go just in time to be a little late, just in time to annoy father. 

But _something_ was keeping him in bed later and later those mornings. 

That morning, he still was flogging his snooze button, but he managed to crawl out from under clinging limbs that had wound around his body and decided to do something nice. He’d make pancakes that morning. 

If only he knew how. 

Zagreus leaned over to triple check the recipe on his phone. There were clumps of white in the pancakes he had already made and he wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t mixed up the batter enough or if he had put in too much baking powder. 

“Hmm,” he mused, brow pinched in consternation. 

“Whats hmm?” 

Zagreus looked up from the mess he made to find his bed mate had managed to extract himself from under the covers. Mostly. 

Hypnos still had his eyes closed as he wandered from the carpet to the tile of the kitchen. Bare feet slapped along the floor. The comforter from Zagreus’ bed was draped over his shoulders and dragging behind him. An extra layer of heat on top of the Tartarus hoodie he stole from Zagreus. His hair was a mess, skewed and poking at odd angles, curls lifted up without any regard for gravity. He rubbed at one eye, but did nothing to open it. 

The entire effect was enough to make Zagreus’ heart skip a beat. 

“You’re not supposed to be up yet,” Zagreus said. 

Hypnos let his arm drop and hide back within the confines of the comforter. 

“Okay,” he said. “I suppose I’ll go back to sleep.” 

Zagreus snorted and flipped the failure pancake again. Still far too soon. The otherside was a mosaic of burnt and undercooked with nowhere in between. 

“What are you doing?” Hypnos asked, shuffling closer. 

“. . . making you pancakes?” 

Hypnos smiled, eyes still closed, maneuvering with a sleepwalkers grace. He disappeared out of Zagreus’ periphery, moving to just behind him, and thunked his head on the back of Zagreus’ neck. 

“Aw thats so nice of you,” he muttered into Zagreus’ skin. “I think you burned them.” 

“Yeah,” Zagreus said slowly, drawing the word out, glaring down at his latest monstrosity. Pancakes apparently took patience and Zagreus was bad at patience. 

Hypnos pressed his weight against Zagreus, forcing him to rock forward against it. Long lanky arms slunk around Zagreus’ sides like snakes constricting his waist. They wrapped around in a loose hug, long fingers splayed out on Zagreus’ stomach. Zagreus placed a hand over one of Hypnos’ and Hypnos turned his head, pressing his cheek against Zagreus’ neck. 

“Good morning,” Zagreus said, stroking the back of Hypnos’ hand. 

“Morning,” Hypnos mumbled, sounding like he was already on his way back to sleep. 

Zagreus smiled. He liked when Hypnos was like this, sleepy and clingy and cuddly. Soft and pliant. A blanket in his own right. Zagreus had so much hard in his life, he figured he deserved a little soft. Smooshy soft skin and slow gentle hands. Lazy lips that found quiet places on Zagreus’ body. Simple, unchallenging, comfortable. 

Zagreus deserved that. 

He scooped up the fourth failure pancake of that morning and poured more batter into the too hot pan. It sizzled. He was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to do that. 

Hypnos’ hands slumped forward bonelessly. He was falling asleep again. Zagreus could feel the way his mouth opened and his breathing became heavy and slow. It wouldn’t have been the first time. Zagreus would just have to drag him to the couch where they could cuddle properly and wile away the morning in lazy bliss. 

Zagreus would cook this last pancake with the double drape of Hypnos and the comforter pressing against his back. 

Hypnos’ hands slid further and further down and soon they’d be dangling limp and lifeless at Zagreus’ sides. 

Only they didn’t. 

They instead slid over the front of Zagreus’ sweats. 

Zagreus froze. Eyes wide and hand gripping the spatula tight. He stared at the batter that had already begun to bubble, but it was suddenly secondary to the lazy strokes of long fingers. 

They petted him, the way one would a timid animal, long and smooth and encouraging. Two hands that found the shape of his cock, not yet awake, and he fondled it. Stroking and toying and playing with absentminded movements. 

Zagreus could feel blood rushing between his legs. 

“Hypnos,” he said, clearing his throat. 

“Mmm,” Hypnos said, turning to nuzzle his nose into the back of Zagreus’ neck. “I like pancakes.” 

His hands slid up to pull at the tie of Zagreus’ drawstring, to toy with the lip of his waistband. Fingers kissed the lip, pushing up Zagreus’ shirt, before two hands slid in side by side with synchronized accuracy. 

Zagreus gasped as cold hands found his slowly warming cock. They moved without any aim outside of the want to touch and explore. Fingers danced up and down the underside of his dick, over the head, not gripping but ghosting a curious exploratory touch. 

Zagreus put down the spatula and gripped the edge of the counter, pushing his body further against Hypnos’. He bowed his head and breathed out slowly. 

“Hypnos,” he sighed. 

Hypnos groaned something sleepily and turned to not so much kiss Zagreus’ skin as to drag his lips over the back of Zagreus’ neck. 

Zagreus closed his eyes and huffed, trying to gain some semblance of control, but it was hard to do with Hypnos’ singular attention. Finally, long fingers curled around Zagreus’ dick, just tight enough for a taste. Zagreus, impatient as always, bucked up into that grip with a whine. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, grinding into Hypnos’ hand. 

Zagreus felt a tongue loll on the back of his neck, dragging over his skin, and tracing over the bumps of his spine. His hand moved up and down Zagreus’ shaft, wrist limp and flopping with each stroke. The other reached lower, fingers kissing the sensitive skin of Zagreus’ sack, making him jolt and jump and gasp at the contact. 

An acrid smell tickled Zagreus’ nose. 

“I think the pancakes are burning,” Hypnos mumbled. 

“Alright thats it,” Zagreus said, shutting off the burner and throwing down the spatula. The handle of the pan hit the bowl of batter and it spilled over the counter, but that didn’t seem to matter. “Come here you little shit.” 

Zagreus turned and grabbed Hypnos by the waist, pushing him back across the kitchen. The comforter fell from Hypnos’ shoulders, sprawled out on the ground in a formless heap. Zagreus stumbled over it, leaning into Hypnos. Hypnos’ back hit the edge of the kitchen island and his yelp was abruptly cut off by a smothering kiss. Hypnos made a surprised little noise, his eyes finally opening, hands up and fingers wide. 

Like he had any room to be surprised. 

Zagreus groaned into the kiss and gripped Hypnos by the hips, pressing his body full and flush against his sleepy, devious boyfriend. Pressing the efforts of Hypnos’ not so hard work into his hip. Zagreus pushed up his hoodie, thumbs tracing the jut of a bone, pushing against mochi soft skin. 

He bucked against Hypnos, shuddering the island, and forcing him to squeak against Zagreus’ tongue.

“What did. . .” Hypnos gasped between passes of Zagreus’ lips. “What did I do?” 

Zagreus pulled back to glare up at him. Lips puffy from the sudden onslaught and mouth hanging open. Eyes still droopy from sleep. He might have been serious. 

“You are impossible,” Zagreus growled and went in for more. 

Hypnos finally got on with the program. He moaned pleasantly, a feral little groan in the back of his throat, and draped his arms limp over Zagreus’ shoulders. Greedy Zagreus touched everything that was available to him, kissed every patch of skin that he could reach. Hypnos was reactive, in his slow micro movement kind of way. With every grind of Zagreus’ hips, Hypnos moved in return, slowing down Zagreus’ fervor. 

Zagreus’ hands wound their way behind Hypnos, sliding over a thin frame that still shocked Zagreus. From the first time he picked Hypnos up in his arms all the way to that morning. Hypnos stood so tall and gangly over Zagreus, having to look down at him when he unfurled to his full height, but it still managed to take Zagreus by surprise how he could wrap his arms all the way around the string bean of a man. 

He slipped one hand up the back of the hoodie, chasing the dip of Hypnos’ spine. His other slid over a tiny ass, perfect handful size, for Zagreus to squeeze. Hypnos made a small noise in the back of his throat and his limbs trembled. A brief involuntary quiver one did as they were waking up. 

One more rut into Hypnos’ side and Zagreus knew his boyfriend was completely on board. 

Zagreus pulled back quick, leaving Hypnos to chase air. 

“Wait here,” Zagreus said, holding up two hands to pat the air to make sure Hypnos stayed right where he was. 

“Huh? Why?” 

Zagreus scrambled to the living room, nearly falling down in the process. He leaned over the back of the couch to where the lube from the night before had fallen to the floor. A string of condoms still sat among empty tins from take out. The tools of their love making had become quite the traveler, going from its neat place by the bed to the bathroom to the couch to wherever the mood struck them. Now they would live in the kitchen. Zagreus snatched up both and made it back to the kitchen with almost 3 quick strides. 

Hypnos was busy daintily picking his comforter off the floor. Zagreus took it from him and threw it back down. 

“Nope,” he said. 

“Hey,” Hypnos whined. “But I’m cold.” 

“Let me warm you,” Zagreus whispered leaning back in again. 

Any further protest died under the next kiss and shifted in a gradation of sound into a pleased little moan. Zagreus let the instruments of fucking fall haphazardly on the counter, returning to running his hands wherever Hypnos would allow. Settling to cup his face and simply kiss him. Down his neck, down his arms, to rub them as he said he would. Hypnos’ hands up between them, picking at Zagreus’ shirt. 

Zagreus moved to Hypnos’ neck, kissing down it and delighting in the way Hypnos had become used to Zagreus’ fascination. He tilted his head, giving Zagreus all the access he would need. 

“Zagreus,” Hypnos breathed. 

Zagreus went for the bottle of lube, already eagerly sliding one hand down Hypnos’ shorts. 

“Mmm,” Zagreus hummed, suckling on sensitive skin. 

“You made a mess.” 

“Oh I’m going to make a mess alright.” 

He popped the lid to the lube bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Some of the clear viscous liquid dribbled to the floor, but Zagreus couldn’t find it in himself to care. Pulling away from Hypnos’ neck to stare over his shoulder, Zagreus slid his hand down the back of his shorts. 

Hypnos hissed and his whole body tensed, going up on his tip toes. 

“Cold?” Zagreus asked, kissing skin where the hoodie slipped down his shoulder. 

“Mmhmm.” Hypnos nodded. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll warm up.” 

Zagreus smeared between the fold of Hypnos’ ass, finding his hole, running his finger in circles. Steadily, Hypnos relaxed, breathing out a little contented sigh, his head flopping against Zagreus’. His heels came to rest back on the ground and he settled into a look of pure bliss. Eyes closed and head tilted back without support. 

Zagreus watched Hypnos with fascination and curiosity, and pushed a lubed up middle finger inside. 

Hypnos groaned, his head flopping in the other direction. His hands came to Zagreus’ shoulders, grabbing fistfulls of his shirt and pulling on it. A limp grab that he kept fumbling, grabbing more and more of the material. Hypnos bit his lip as Zagreus steadily pumped his finger in and out. 

“Yeah?” Zagreus asked. 

“Huh?” Hypnos opened his eyes, brow furrowed. “I don’t understand the question.” 

“Understand this?” Zagreus slid in a second finger. 

“Ah!” Hypnos flopped forward and buried his face into Zagreus’ shoulder. 

Zagreus worked his fingers in and out and in and out, finding a fluid rhythm with his hand. A wave as he finger fucked Hypnos steadily. Cheered on by little whimpers and whines as Hypnos hunched and clung to Zagreus’ shoulders. Hypnos rolled against Zagreus’ hand, probably without realizing he was doing so. A natural buck back onto Zagreus’ fingers, joining him in the effort to spread Hypnos wide. 

Hypnos pulled back, his breath shuddering, head bowed and eyes closed. The way he got lost in the sensation, the way his mouth hung open and his face flushed, made Zagreus’ heart flutter and his dick twitch. 

Hypnos opened his eyes, the gold flecks in them catching the light, hazed over and so very pretty for Zagreus. 

The angle was awkward for Zagreus, but it was okay. His patience was wearing thin and his hunger had grown. 

“I want to fuck you, Hypnos,” he breathed, pressing his head against Hypnos’. 

“I. . . oh. . . I . . .,” Hypnos stuttered. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

Hypnos bit his lip and looked away from Zagreus. A clear fret across his face. For a moment, Zagreus concerned that maybe the morning wasn’t going the way he thought it was, his fingers slowing down. 

“Hypnos?” Zagreus asked. 

Hypnos looked back, filled with pity. 

“I just think,” Hypnos said meekly. “That if you have to ask, then maybe you don’t know how to read a situation right.” 

Zagreus stopped, the smile dropping from his face and glaring at his boyfriend. Hypnos smiled sweetly. 

“I could give you a few pointers on communication if you like.” 

Zagreus rolled his eyes and spun Hypnos around. Once again, he had the gall to be surprised and yelped as Zagreus bent him over the kitchen island. Zagreus pushed up the hoodie Hypnos wore, grabbed the band of his shorts, and pulled them down to his thighs. He snatched a condom off the table, ripping it from its peers, and grumbled as he opened it. 

“Pointers, are you kidding me?” he muttered to himself, rolling the rubber on. 

“I’m not,” Hypnos said looking over his shoulder. “I mean, I think the situation is pretty cl– ah!” 

He bowed his head as Zagreus rubbed his cock head over Hypnos’ ready and willing hole. That clearly _did_ want to be fucked. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Zagreus said. He rested a hand on Hypnos’ hip, to steady him, pulling the gangly man back and pushing him down. When perfectly aligned, Zagreus pushed into the tight heat. 

Zagreus bowed forward, groaning as he pushed in. Despite the condom, despite the fingering, he could always feel just how tight Hypnos was. The way his tiny body squeezed Zagreus in all the right ways. 

His fingers dug into Hypnos’ hips, hands curling tight around slim bones. He pulled Hypnos back to meet him, listening to the way Hypnos’ hands squealed along the counter, the way his breathing picked up and he panted Zagreus’ name like a prayer, steadily rising in pitch. 

Zagreus buried himself fully into Hypnos, holding his breath as they both acclimated to the connection. He breathed out hard, his whole body relaxing, finally loosening his grip on Hypnos’ hips. He ran his hands over the smooth skin, pushing up the back of the hoodie to see the dip in his waist, the shape of his spine. 

“How are you doing?” Zagreus asked. 

Hypnos panted against the counter, his eyes heavy lidded and staring out into nothing. 

“I’m a little hungry,” he said weakly. 

“Mmm,” Zagreus said, petting down Hypnos’ back, and agreed to the hunger. Albeit of a different sort. “I’m going to start moving now. Are you ready for that?” 

Hypnos lay his head on the counter, smiling to himself. He nodded, his hair rubbing up and down over the formica. 

“Okay,” Zagreus said, taking Hypnos by the hips again. He thrust into him, hard enough to drive him up into the counter corner and push a hiccup out of his body. “Okay!” 

“Eep,” Hypnos squeaked on the next thrust. And the next. By the time Zagreus had found their pace, Hypnos’ little noises turned into groans. 

He lolled atop the island, his eyes rolling back in his head and mouth open wide. A beautiful ecstasy where Hypnos forgot the world around him and even seemed he might descend back into sleep. Zagreus gave one harsh thrust just to make sure he didn’t, just to pop those gorgeous eyes open again. 

“Stay awake,” Zagreus sang. 

“I am,” Hypnos panted, not very convincing. “I’m up. I’m up.” 

His hand slid down the counter, between his body and the drawers. 

“I’m up,” he muttered. 

Zagreus leaned forward and snatched Hypnos by the wrist. He pinned it to the countertop, practically draping his body over Hypnos. 

“Just be patient,” Zagreus promised. “I’m going to blow you when I’m done.” 

“Nnnf.” Hypnos whined and whimpered, bit his lip, and closed his eyes again. The pads of his finger stuttering as they dragged. “Okay.” 

“Good.” Zagreus trailed his hand down Hypnos’ arm, pulling on the sleeve to expose more skin. He kissed the shoulder blade that jutted out with each shift of Hypnos’ body. “Thats very good.” 

“Ah,” Hypnos gasped and Zagreus knew it was more from the praise than the physical pleasure. 

“You feel so good Hypnos,” Zagreus continued. 

“Nnnn.” Hypno whined. 

Zagreus kept rutting into Hypnos, rolling his hips, flopped over him. The position itself was a little degrading, a little dehumanizing, Zagreus’ hips being the only part of his body that kept thumping into Hypnos with ever increasing hunger, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to be close, to have that contact. To wrap his arms around Hypnos’ middle and press his forehead to his spine. 

Zagreus picked up speed, his hips smacking slaps that echoed throughout the kitchen. Each hit pushing Hypnos up and down the counter. Each drive up into him pushing out wheezes and whines and little yelps. Each rut made Hypnos go up on his toes. 

Zagreus unfurled again, clutching Hypnos by the hips in an effort to push him back down. 

“Stay down, Hypnos,” Zagreus pleaded. 

“But. . . I. . .” Hypnos whined. He tilted his head back, his back arching, face pointing to the sky. “I . . . I, I, I! Ah!” 

Zagreus had to hold him in place, pushing down on his lower back, making that arch bend all the sweeter. Hypnos’ legs pigeon toed, his knees bent and pressed together, his legs unable to spread wider than the band of his shorts would allow. His arms shook and his fingers trembled. He stopped making sound altogether and if it weren’t for each hyperventilation, Zagreus thought he might have been fucked into sleep. 

Again. 

Zagreus snarled, picking up the pace to end this. As much as he wanted to stay buried in Hypnos, he knew he needed to work double time to keep Hypnos there. Especially that early in the morning. 

Hypnos’ head hit down on the counter again. He tilted, straining to look over his shoulder, to look at Zagreus. Hazy and drooling and wanton. 

Zagreus bowed and strained his teeth. He whiteknuckled Hypnos’ hips. He wanted to hold on for just a second longer. 

Zagreus conceded and filled the condom.

Hips stuttering and jerking as he came, Zagreus bucked into Hypnos’ tightness. He sobbed, bowing his head, hair flopping into his eyes. He pawed and Hypnos’ body in a silent prayer, praising him for simply being. 

Zagreus held his breath as he ended, as the last of what he had to give finished, and he let it out with a quiet, long sigh. Finally he opened his eyes, his vision fuzzed, to see Hypnos still watching him. 

“Wow,” Hypnos whispered, in the same way he always did. Awed in the way Zagreus came. 

Zagreus huffed a little laugh beneath his breath and carefully pulled out. Not bothering to clean up any of the mess, he manhandled Hypnos to standing, to turned, to leaned against the counter. Hypnos, with a vague look of confusion, went where Zagreus placed him. In an act of reverence and promise, Zagreus went to his knees, took Hypnos by the base of his cock, and slid it between his lips. 

“Oh!” Hypnos said, surprised and had probably genuinely forgotten. “Oh! Thats. . .” 

Zagreus hummed and took more of Hypnos into his mouth. He closed his eyes, happy to have Hypnos’ cock sit heavy on his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the shaft in just the right way that made Hypnos moan. 

“Oh Zagreus thats. . . thats so good,” he said. 

Zagreus smiled, ignoring the little thrill that chased up his spine. The praise doing just as much for him as it did Hypnos. He scooched closer, bobbing his head, breathing through his nose. He sat upright on his heel, knees spread wide, holding Hypnos’ hips in place. Practically holding Hypnos up. His legs shook like jelly, his own orgasm close. 

Zagreus wanted just a little more. He took Hypnos’ hand, freed it from its clutch against the edge of the counter, and placed it on top of his head. Hypnos’ fingers curled around his hair, stroked back his bangs, pat Zagreus with affection. And Zagreus practically purred. 

“I think I’m gonna. . . oh okay I’m going to . . . I’m coming now,” Hypnos said with a strange evenness. 

Before the statement was even finished, Zagreus felt the cum spurt to the back of his throat. He closed his eyes, swallowing everything that Hypnos gave to him. Hypnos’ legs felt as if they might have given out, but Zagreus tried his best to keep him pinned to the island. Drawers shuddered in their slots as Hypnos whimpered and came, his fingers pulling at Zagreus’ hair. 

As he finished, Zagreus pulled off Hypnos’ dick, gave him one last lick to the head, made him shiver, and let the scrawny man slowly sink to the ground. 

Shorts still tight around his hips and legs splayed awkwardly to accommodate Zagreus between them. He struggled to keep his eyes open, blinking one at a time, as his head swayed back and forth in a daze. Zagreus smiled, cupped Hypnos by the chin to hold him still, and kissed him sweet and gentle. 

“You taste like cum,” Hypnos said matter of factly. 

Zagreus pulled away but Hypnos chased after him, hungry for more of Zagreus’ affection, regardless of flavor. Those long fingered hands that started it all came up to cup Zagreus’ face as he returned quiet kisses in the morning sun. 

One more pass and Zagreus pulled back, content with his work, and admiring the placid smile across Hypnos’ face. Hypnos sighed, his body slumping into supreme relaxation. 

“Can I have my pancakes now?” 

After a brief clean up of both themselves and the kitchen, Zagreus and Hypnos sat down on the couch to eat his pancakes of questionable construction. 

Hypnos loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hypnos' ass is a pancake 
> 
> Zagreus likes pancakes :) 
> 
> Twitter: [OhNo_Hello](https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello)  
> Tumblr: [ScrumpyLikesThings](https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
